


Don't Need Candles or Cake

by davedobrik



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Isak, Hotel Sex, Light Choking, M/M, Slight Overstimulation, light cumplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davedobrik/pseuds/davedobrik
Summary: Even rents a hotel room for Isak's 19th birthday;-)





	Don't Need Candles or Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I would appreciate feedback!! I know there are a lot of things I could change about this story to make it better (i.e., add more details) but if there's anything you notice I would appreciate constructive criticism! Enjoy lol:) (Title from Birthday Sex by Jeremih)  
> ALSO: I literally wrote this about Dylan and Jackson at first, before changing the names and some details, so it's not supposed to be realistic or anything like that since I technically wrote it about other people.

"Happy Birthday, babe," Even said to his boyfriend who was laying across the fluffy white comforter on their king sized bed. Currently, it was 9:57pm, Isak and Even were at one of the most prestigious hotels in New York City, and Isak was finally 19. Isak smiled softly at his taller boyfriend. He tilted his head up so their lips were touching. They gently brushed lips before Isak said, "Thanks Even. Even though this room is pretty fucking extra I still love you." 

About an hour (alternatively 5 Rick and Morty episodes) later, Even turned off the tv. His head was resting on Isak's chest, but he lifted it up so he could look Isak in the eyes. "What should we do now?" Even asked the boy. "What the hell do you mean what should we do, we should keep watching the best show on the planet," Isak responded with a slight frown. Even sighed, "Yeahhhh, but it's your birthday. Shouldn't we do something more fun?" "Yeah, we should watch the Pickle Rick episode that's super fun." Isak said like it was glaringly obvious, purposely trying to annoy Even. "Ah ok, fuck you." Even said before straddling Isak and harshly pushing their lips together. Even licked open Isak's soft, plump lips and their tongues fought each other inside their mouths. Isak let out a whine as Even won, and licked into the boys mouth. He pulled back slightly to tug on Isak's lip, then licked it to soothe it, before pulling off with a soft pop. "Well shit, that was hot." Isak said with a chuckle. "You know what would be even hotter?" Even whispered in Isak's ear, before lightly licking the shell of it. "Hmm?" Even bit down and tugged slightly on what he liked to call his boy's 'cauliflower' ears, before saying,"If you let me fuck you." 

"Holy shit." Isak whimpered. "You want me to fuck you babe? You want me to use your tight little hole?" Even was still straddling Isak, his hands on the boy's chest. "Please Even." "Hmm? Please what Issy, what do you want me to do babe? Use your words." "I want you to fuck me, you bitch don't make me say it again." "Okay baby I will, if you insist." Even quickly got off the insanely attractive man he was lucky to call his, and reached into his backpack for lube and a condom. Isak, in the meantime was trying to soothe the raging boner Even's words had given him. "Jesus, did you have to talk to me like that?" Even laughed, loudly, the laugh Isak had fallen in love with. "I love you." Isak said suddenly to the boy. Even grinned widely, "I love you so much," he replied. He got back on the bed before leaning down and kissing his boyfriend. He grasped the bottom of Isak's shirt. "Tell me if you feel uncomfortable okay? Are you good with what's about to happen?"Isak laughed "Fuck yeah." Even pulled Isak's shirt over his head before scanning his eyes up and down the body of his boyfriend. "Fuck you're hot." "I know." Isak said, jokingly. Even pulled his own shirt off of his body before throwing it to the side. 

Even was on his knees next to Isak, and Isak was lying down. Even leaned over and unbuckled Isak's belt and pants, and letting Isak shimmy them down to his ankles, before Even removed them and threw them in the direction of the t-shirts. Even did the same to his own pants, so they were both stripped to their underwear. Even ran his hand over Isak's tummy, down to the elastic band of his boxers, before pulling on it and snapping it. "Rude," Isak said with a small frown. Even smiled before pulling down his boxers. He pumped Isak's 7 inch cock in his hand a few times to get it harder, before putting the whole thing in his mouth and down his throat. Isak groaned loudly and Even gagged slightly before pulling off his cock, a string of saliva still connecting his lips to the head of Isak's cock. Even leaned back down, and sucked lightly on the head of the cock, swirling his head around the slit, bobbing his head up and down a few times. 

Suddenly, Even released Isak's cock with a pop, gripped the boys thighs, and flipped him onto his stomach. Even may not have a lot of muscle, but he was still strong. Isak grunted in surprise, as Even grabbed the lube and squeezed a dollop onto his fingers, rubbing it over four of them. With his non-lubed hand, Even spread Isak's ass cheeks, and rubbed a lubed finger against his tight hole. Even slipped the first finger in, wiggling it slightly once it was to the knuckle. He knew Isak could take as many fingers as he wanted, so he added a second one soon after. He felt around for the familiar spot inside of Isak, before slightly rubbing it. Isak gasped, and Even knew he found it. Adding a third finger into the boy, he started jabbing at the spot, Isak letting out a cry beneath him. "Fuc-c-ck," Isak said slowly as he was being jolted forward by Even's hard and fast movements. "Even! Oh my fucking god!" He cried out again, causing Even to let up on his relentless assault into the most sensitive part of the boy. "So good for me, sweetheart," Even said fondly. Even finally inserted his fourth finger, stretching the boy for his dick. "You like having my fingers in you babe? You like feeling me touch every part of you, getting you ready to get fucked?" Even asked him. "Holy shit yes please fuck me please Even I'm-" "Shh babe you're fine,I'll fuck you now." Even said to soothe the boy. Even pulled down his boxers to release his straining cock, which was about 8 inches, especially when he was this hard. He ripped open the condom with his teeth that he had just grabbed, and rolled it onto his cock, offering some relief to his aching cock. 

Even suddenly knew how he was going to fuck Isak, so he looped his arms underneath the boys arms, pulling him up so he was kneeling, his back against Even's front. Isak rested his head back on Even's shoulder, before turning it in order to kiss the boy who was about to fuck him. Even slightly smiled, before quickly kissing Isak. Even pushed Isak forward a little bit, before putting his arms underneath the boys armpits and linking them around his chest to keep him upright. "Fuck," Isak groaned. He grasped onto Even's wrists as the older boy began to slide into him. "Holy shit." Isak said once Even had pushed into him fully. "Holy fucking shit your dick is so deep inside of me what the fuck how the-" Even cut the babbling boy off by quickly pulling out and pushing back into Isak. Isak whimpered at the movement. Even did a few more of these thrusts, before picking up a rhythm of quickly fucking up into the boy and pushing deep inside of him. Isak couldn't keep the sounds inside of him, as he let out quick gasps along with loud moans on a particularly deep thrust. Even slightly changed his angle, so he was thrusting straight up into the younger boys prostate. It was an onslaught of pleasure like none Isak had ever felt before. He let out a noise that sounded like sob, before dropping his head forward. He couldn't focus on any one thing at the moment, he couldn't think straight or really think at all. He had no idea what was happening around him, just Even. Even holding him, Even inside of him, Even's smell, Even Even Even. "Even!" He think he cried out. He honestly couldn't be sure. Even was letting out soft noises into the boys ear before saying,"You look so fucking hot sweetheart, taking my cock so good. You can feel it in your stomach hmm? Feel me deep inside your tight little hole, right babe. You take my cock so good though, you're so good." Isak thought that was hot as fuck and he couldn't help but whimper at those words. Normally he would think that's a whiny thing to do, but he couldn't care less at the moment. He was sure he was making plenty of embarrassing sounds, but Even told him all these hot things and he couldn't help it. To add to it all Even released one of the arms he had wrapped around the boy so he could grasp his hair in his hand. He yanked on the boys soft hair, so that his head fell back onto Even's shoulder. Isak was looking him in the eye as he was fucking into him like Isak had never been fucked before, with Isak's hands around one of Even's arms, holding him up. Isak had forgotten about the arm Even had let go of him with, until Even brought the arm up to wrap it lightly around the boys throat. Even squeezed slightly, and Isak squeezed his eyes shut, letting out dry sobs as he continued to be fucked. His body racked with sobs as he was rocked forward by the never ending assault of Even's cock. Even was letting out deep breaths into his ear, and Isak could feel tears welling in his eyes. He couldn't even try to stop them from spilling over, they were tears of absolute euphoria, tears of being overwhelmed. Isak's senses were fucked, blurred, and all he could feel was pleasure and panic, as Even began to squeeze his throat. He was in heaven, he loved the fear he was feeling. With one final squeeze, cutting off his breath, Isak nearly screamed as he finally came. The cum splattered all over his stomach. Even released his tight grip on Isak's throat, before moving it down to Isak's lower stomach, and pressing down, hard, so that he could feel his cock moving deep inside of his boyfriend, and Isak could feel the friction of his stomach and Even's dick. It hurt Isak, but it hurt him so good. He was so sensitive but he loved the feeling of being used for Even's pleasure. Finally, Even came inside of Isak with a groan. He pulled out of the sensitive boy as Isak whimpered. Even pulled the condom off his dick and threw it to the side. He flipped Isak onto his back, before collecting some of Isak's come, and pushing it inside of his abused hole. "Holy fuck!" Isak said. He writhed on the bed, as Even pushed his fingers deep inside of Isak. Isak let out another sob, this one sounding broken and tired, and Even jabbed his sore prostate one more time, before removing his 2 fingers from the boy. Isak was flushed, lips and neck bruised, tears on his cheeks, hair messy, but insanely beautiful still. Even grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom to wipe the cum off of Isak's stomach. "Happy Birthday baby, I love you so much." He laid down next to Isak and pulled the boy close to his chest. "Love you," Isak whispered sounding tired, as they both drifted into sleep, holding each other.


End file.
